Teridax
| kuollut = Noin 1 001 | tilanne = Kuollut | ammatti = Metru Nuin Makuta (ennen) | ryhmät = Makutain veljeskunta (ennen) | voimat = Varjo Kraata-voimat Telepatia | naamio = Suuri Kanohi Kraahkan (ennen) | välineet = Pimeyden sauva (ennen) Sauva (ennen) Energisoitunut jäämiekka (Matorona) Kaksiteräinen musta tulimiekka (Maxilosina) Cordak-tykki (Maxilosina) }} Teridax, joka tunnetaan myös Metru Nuin Makutana tai Makutana, oli voimakas Makuta ja Makutain veljeskunnan jäsen ja johtaja. Hän oli alunperin yksi Makutain veljeskunnan jäsenistä ja veljeskunnan alkuperäisen johtajan, Miserixin uskollinen luutnantti. Hänen ansiostaan Kuuden kuningaskunnan liitto kukistui ja Matoran-sisällissota päättyi. Palkkioksi Miserix nimitti hänet valvomaan Metru Nuin saarikaupunkia. Teridax kehitteli taitavan suunnitelman Matoran-universumin valloittamiseksi ja sen turvin syrjäytti Miserixin veljeskunnan johtajana. Hän yritti valloittaa Metru Nuin naamioitumalla Turaga Dumeksi ja vangitsemalla kaupungin Matoranit Matoran-säiliöihin, mutta Toa Metrut estivät hänen aikeensa. Teridaxin suunnitelma kuitenkin onnistui ja Suuri henki Mata Nui vaipui uneen. Tuhat vuotta myöhemmin Mata Nui kuoli. Toa Mahri Matoro käytti Kanohi Ignikaa herättääkseen Mata Nuin uhraten samalla elämänsä. Teridax kuitenkin meni Mata Nuin mieleen ennen Mata Nuin henkeä ja sai siten tämän kehona toimivan Matoran-universumin valtaansa. Hän karkotti Mata Nuin Kanohi Ignikassa avaruuteen ja aloitti valtakautensa tuhoamalla muut jäljellä olevat Makutat. Aistittuaan Mata Nuin selvinneen ja ottaneen toisen jättiläisrobottikehon valtaansa Teridax siirtyi Bara Magnaan taistelemaan Mata Nuita vastaan. Hän oli vähällä kukistaa entisen Suuren hengen, mutta hänen painovoimahyökkäyksensä vetämä Aqua Magnan kuun palanen osui häntä takaraivoon ja tappoi hänet. Elämäkerta Suuri henki Mata Nui loi Makutat, Teridaxin mukaan lukien, Matoran-universumin eteläisillä saarilla 100 000 vuotta sitten. Teridaxista tuli myös Makutan veljeskunnan jäsen muiden Makutojen tapaan sekä pian myös veljeskunnan johtajan Miserixin luotetuin luutnantti. Veljeskunnan tehtävänä oli pitää yllä järjestystä ja luoda Raheja, joten Teridaxkin loi tuolloin monia eri Raheja, joista tiedetään muun muassa vesihaamu. Kuuden kuningaskunnan liiton yrittäessä valloittaa Matoran-universumia Miserix määräsi Teridaxin pysäyttämään heidät. Hän kokosi valtavan Toista, Exo-Toista, Rahksheista ja Raheista muodostuvan armeijan ja onnistui voittamaan Barrakien oman armeijan. Taistelun oltua ohi Teridax tapasi Barrakit, jotka yrittivät säästyä kuolemalta tarjoamalla veljeskunnalle armeijansa ja että he voisivat yhdessä ottaa vallan suurelta hengeltä. Teridax ei suostunut tähän, mutta ollessaan teloittamassa heidät Botar tuli paikalle ja vei Barrakit mukananaan Tyrmään, mitä Teridax ei kuitenkaan tiennyt. Teridax kuitenkin alkoi kehitellä omaa suunnitelmaansa suuren hengen syrjäyttämisestä saatuaan ajatuksen Barrakeilta. Miserixin pyytäessä Teridaxia lopettamaan Matoran-sisällissodan hän kutsui osan armeijoista Arkistoihin ja päästi Raheja ja heidän kimppuunsa. Tämä tapahta tultiin myöhemmin muistamaan Arkistojen joukkomurhana. Sotien välttämiseksi Miserix antoi jokaiselle Makutalle aluen valvottavaksi, ja Teridax sai palkkioksi itselleen Metru Nuin. Mutranin kerrottua Teridaxille kuinka universumi toimi saatuaan tietää sen Tren Kromilta, Teridax saattoi viimeistellä suunnitelmansa. Hän kutsui Makutat kokoukseen Destralin Kokouskammioon, missä hän kertoi suunnitelmastaan syrjäyttää Mata Nui. Miserix raivostui tästä, mutta suurimman osan Makutoista huomattua suunnitelman toimivaksi he menivät Teridaxin puolelle, tehden hänestä veljeskunnan uuden johtajan. Ensimmäisenä tekonaan hän määräsi Krikan ja Spiriahin tappamaan Miserixin, mutta hänen tietämättään Krika vangitsikin hänet salaa Artidaxille. Makutojen kehityttyä biomekaanisista olennoista Antidermis-kaasuksi, Teridax käski Nynrah-haamut Destralille lisäämään ylimääräisiä kerroksia Makutoiden haarniskoihin. Myöhemmin Teridax käski Kojolin varastamaan Avohkiin Artakhalta, mutta Makutan veljeskunta jatkoi yhä hyvän puolella olemisen esittämistä. Teridaxkin otti itselleen suojelijoikseen kuusi Toa Hagahia, eivätkä nämä aluksi tienneet Makutojen pahuudesta. Jonkin ajan kuluttua ryhmän johtaja, Toa Norik, sai tietää velejskunnan varastaneen Avohkiin ja tiimi alkoi kapinoida veljeskuntaa vastaan. He tuhosivat osan veljeskunnan armeijasta ja varastivat samalla Avohkiin ja Makoki-kivet itselleen, mikä sai Teridaxin kohtaamaan heidät taistelussa. Hän kuitenkin hävisi taistelun kärsien vakavia vahinkoja ja joutuen perääntymään. Koska monet Pimeyden Metsästäjät olivat vartioineet tukikohtaa, mutta Toat olivat silti päässeet heidän ohitseen, Teridax olisi halunnut teloittaa heidät. Pimeyden Metsästäjät kuitenkin vain poistettiin tukikohdasta, koska heidän johtajansa The Shadowed One ei sitä sallinut. Hieman tämän jälkeen Teridax aloitti suunnitelmansa iskemällä Mata Nuihin viruksella, joka 300 vuoden kuluttua sai Suuren hengen vaipumaan horrokseen. Ennen kuin Teridax aloitti Metru Nuin valtauksen ja Matoranien vangitsemisen, hän yritti luoda kasvin, joka vähitellen raunioittaisi Metru Nuin ulkoa sisäänpäin ajaen näin Matoranit Coliseumiin. Ensimmäinen kasvi, Karzahni, oli liian voimakas, ja Teridax hylkäsi sen liian voimakkaan luoden seuraavaksi Morbuzakhin, joka sopi hänen tarkoituksiinsa paremmin. Metru Nui left|thumb|150px|Teridax Turaga Dumena. Teridax aloitti suunnitelmansa tuon vaiheen kaappaamalla kaupunkia johtavan Turagan Dumen. Sitten hän vaivutti Dumen horrokseen asettamalla hänet Matoransäiliöön, minkä jälkeen hän muutti ulkomuotonsa Dumen ulkomuotoa vastaavaksi ja alkoi kantaa Jaloa Kanohi Kiriliä. Kaupungin asioiden seuraamiseksi hän toi Metru Nuille myös lemmikkinsä Nivawkin, joka vakoili kapunkia ilmasta käsin. Hän myös palkkasi itselleen kolme Pimeyden Metsästäjää, Nidhikin, Krekkan ja Eliminatorin, joista Nidhiki ja Krekka tulisivat kaupunkiin seuraamaan asioita ja täyttämään Teridaxin toiveet, kun taas Eliminator olisi kaupungin ulkopuolella. Ajan myötä hän lähetti useimmat saaren Toista tehtäville, mutta heidän päästessään kaupungin ulkopuolelle Eliminator tappoi heidät. Jonkin ajan kuluttua kaupungissa oli enää kaksi Toaa, ja Teridax lähetti toisen heistä sulkemaan Rannikkoportit. Toa ei tullut koskaan takaisin ja vain Lhikan oli enää jäljellä. Teridaxin suunnitelmana oli vangita jokainen Matoran säiliöön ja saada heidät muutamasa vuodessa menettämään voimansa ja muistonsa, minkä jälkeen Teridax herättäisi heidät ja esiintyisi heidän pelastajanaan ja hallitsijanaan. Nopeuttaakseen säiliöiden vaikutusta hän käski saaren parasta naamiontakojaa, Vakamaa, takomaan hänelle Vahin. Teridax tiesi Lhikanin alkavan epäillä häntä, ja käski siksi Nidhikin ja Krekkan napata Lhikanin ennen kuin tämä ehtisi luoda uusia Toia. Silt hän tiesi Lhikanin ehtivän antaa Toa-kivet ennen kuin jäisi kiinni ja muokkasi tämän mieltä saadakseen hänet valitsemaan kuusi väärää Matorania. Teridaxin tietämättä Mata Nui oli kuitenkin muokannut tähtiä ja näin Teridax laittoikin Lhikanin mieleen oikeat Matoranit, joista pian tulisi Toa Metrut. Nidhiki ja Krekka kertoivat Teridaxille onnistuneensa nappaamaan Lhikanin, vaikkakin tämä oli ehtinyt ensin viedä Toa-kivet Matoraneille. Luullen Matoraneja vääriksi ja pitäen asiaa näin hoidettuna hän vapautti Morbuzakhin Ta-Metrun Suureen Sulatusuuniin, mistä se alkoi levitä ympäri Metru Nuita. Hän myös laittoi Nivawkin vakoilemaan kuutta uutta Toaa. Saatuaan tietää näiden etsivän mahtikiekkoja hän määräsi Nidhikin ja Krekkan etsimään ne ennen Toia, mutta nämä eivät onnistuneet siinä. Toa Metrut saivat kuitenkin kerättyä kaikki kuusi mahtikiekkoa ja onnistuivat kaiken lisäksi tuhoamaan Morbuzakhin. Huolimatta epäonnistumisestaan, Teridax tiesi voivansa pelkästään käskeä Matoranit Coliseumiin ja määrätä Vahkit nappaamaan heidät. Akilini-ottelun ollessa meneillään Toa Metrut saapuivat Coliseumiin antamaan mahtikiekot lahjaksi "Dumelle". Hän syytti näitä Lhikanin katoamisesta ja yritti vangita heidät, napaten Onewan, Whenuan ja Nujun. Kolme muuta Toaa pääsivät kuitenkin pakoon, mutta Teridax aloitti silti suunnitelmansa seuraavana vaiheen lähettämällä Vahkeja sekä Nidhikin ja Krekkan kolmen Toan perään. Hän käski kuvaruutujen välityksellä jokaisen Matoranin Coliseumiin ilmoittautumaan, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi Vahkit vangitsemaan jokaisen Matoranin omaan säiliöönsä ja viemään säiliöt Coliseumin alle. Heti tämän jälkeen kaikki kuusi Toaa sekä Turaga Lhikan saapuivat paikalle ja Teridax riisui Kirilinsä, paljastaen todellisen henkilöllisyytensä. Sitten hän jotenkin aiheutti Suuren mullistuksen, mikä sai Mata Nuin vaipumaan uneen. Toien paetessa Vahki-kuljettimella Teridax imaisi itseensä Nidhikin, Krekkan ja Nivawkin. Kolmesta olennosta saamastaan massalla hän muutti muotonsa suureksi siivekkääksi olennoksi. Saatuaan muodonmuutoksensa päätökseen hän lähti seuraamaan Toien Vahki-kuljetinta. Päästyään Suurelle esteelle hän alkoi taistella Vakamaa vastaan tämän taottua Vahin valmiiksi. Teridax lähetti rinnastaan varjokäden tarttumaan Vakamaan tämän käyttäessä Vahia Teridaxin hidastamiseksi, mutta juuri, kun varjokäsi oli koskemassa Vakamaan, Turaga Lhikan astui kaksikon väliin ja otti osuman itseensä. Vahi lennähti Vakaman kasvoilta ja tämän jäädessä Lhikanin luo Teridax lähti Vahin perään. Kuitenkin hänen tarttuessaan Vahiin Vakama ampui sen Kanoka-kiekolla mereen ja Teridax lähetti raivostuneena toisen varjokäden Vakaman kimppuun. Hän jatkoi lähettämällä varjokäsiä Vakaman päälle, kunnes viimein vahingossa tarttui suurempaan kivipilariin ja veti sen kohti itseään. Tämä sai Teridaxin jumittumaan kiinni takana olevaan kallioseinämään ja muiden Toa Metrujen saapuessa he yhdistivät voimansa, vangiten hänet Toa-sinettiin. Näin Teridax oli ansassa, vaikka oli onnistunutkin vaivuttamaan Suuren hengen uneen ja vangitsemaan Matoranit. Tällä välin Toat pakenivat tunnelia pitkin kuusi Matoran-säiliötä mukanaan Mata Nuin saarelle. right|thumb|150px|Teridax vangittuna Protodermikseen. Vaikka hänen kehonsa oli vankina protodermiksessä, hänen mielensä saattoi yhä liikkua paikasta toiseen. Niinpä hän käski Visoraken johtajat Roodakan ja Sidorakin valloittamaan Metru Nuin ja määräsi myös Roodakan vapauttamaan salassa hänet vankilastaan kaikkien kuuden Toa Metrun elementaalivoimien avulla. Hän raapaisi palan Protodermiksestä itselleen ja alkoi kantaa sitä mukanaan. Pian Toat saapuivat myös saarelle hakemaan loppuja Matoraneja, ja muututtaan Toa Hordikoiksi Roodaka onnistui saamaan Vakaman puolelleen. Rahagoiden, Keetongun ja muiden Toien hyökätessä Coliseumiin alkoi taistelu, jossa Keetongu murskasi Sidorakin ja Vakama palasi jälleen Toien puolelle. Teridaxin onneksi Roodaka sai kuitenkin Toat ampumaan elementaali-Rhotukansa häneen ja samalla siihen Protodermiksen palaseen, joka oli otettu Teridaxin sinetistä. Näin Teridax pääsi vapaaksi ja auttoi Roodakan pois tarttumalla tähän varjokädellään ja teleportaamalla tämän pois. Muuttuaan takaisin Toa Metruiksi kuusi Toaa palasivat Matoranit mukanaan Mata Nuille. Tämän jälkeen Teridax lähti hakemaan mereen pudonnutta Vahia Suurelta Esteeltä. Yhä Toana oleva Vakama kuitenkin ehti ensin, joten hän päätti luoda illuusion Vakaman ympärille. Illuusiossa hän suostutteli Vakamaa antamaan Vahin hänelle. Illuusiossa Vakaman ja muiden sijaan Mahtikiekkojen sijainnit tienneet Matoranit olivat Toia. Vakama kohtasi Nokaman, joka todellisuudessa oli Visorak Boggarak. Teridax itse esitti Turaga Lhikania, ja Vakaman mennessä Teridax luolaan Po-Metrussa Kratana kiinnittyi hänen kasvoilleen. Kratana aiheutti näyn Toa Krakuasta, joka syntyisi tulevaisuudessa. Tuolloin Teridax kuitenkin tuli paikalle ja ampui Kratanaan Kanoka-kiekon. Teridax lopetti samalla sekä näyn että illuusion, ja herättyään Vakama kuuli Voporakin varastaneen Vahin. Teridax ja hän liittoutuivat kunnes saisivat naamion takaisin. Kaksikko jäljitti Vahin Suureen Temppeliin, missä he uskoivat kaupunkiin tulleen Pimeyden Metsästäjien johtajana, The Shadowed Onen olevan. Teridaxin kimppuun hyökkäsi Keetongu, joka halusi tuhota hänet. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tappaa Rahia, sillä Vakaman ja Sentrakhin taistelusta aiheutui räjähdys, joka vei hänet pois. Tuolloin The Shadowed One ja Voporak saapuivat Temppeliin Vahi mukanaan. Teridax ja The Shadowed One alkoivat riidellä keskenään, ja Vakaman tullessa väliin huomauttamaan Teridaxin uudesta ulkomuodosta The Shadowed One tunnisti hänessä osia Nidhikistä ja Krekkasta. Metsästäjiensä tappamisesta suuttuneena The Shadowed One julisti sodan veljeskuntaa vastaan ja repi Teridaxin siivet irti silmäsäteidensä avulla. Teridax selviytyi tilanteesta pyörryttämllä ensin Voporakin ja heittämällä sitten The Shadowed Onen häntä päin vanhentaakseen tätä nopeasti. Sitten hän lähti ajamaan takaa Vakamaa, joka oli sillä välin vienyt Vahin. Hän löysi Toan Suuresta Sulatusuunista ja tappoi siellä lopullisesti aiemman luomuksensa Karzahnin. Sitten Vakama uhkasi tuhota Vahin ellei Teridax jättäisi Matoraneja rauhaan yhdeksi vuodeksi. Teridax suostui ja teleporttasi Tulen Toan Mata Nuin saarelle. Tällä välin Icarax oli tympääntynyt Teridaxin suunnitelman ja aloitti omansa: valloittaa Matoran-universumi yksin. Teridax kohtasi hänet taistelussa ja antoi tämän lyödä häntä tuntien ajan. Sitten hän iski turhautuneeseen Icaraxiin kaikilla voimillaan, mutta jätti tämän henkiin, koska tarvitsi yhä tämän kykyjä. Sitten Teridax lähti Mangaiaan odottamaan Toa Matojen saapumista. Mata Nui Luvattuaan Vakamalle jättää Matoranit rauhaan vuodeksi, Teridax piti sanansa eikä mennyt Mata Nuille. Siitä, mitä hän teki tuon vuoden aikana tiedetään vain, että luettuaan Vakaman ajatuksia ja saatuaan tietää Toien kadottaneen yhden Matoran-säiliön matkallaan Teridax meni tunneliin Mata Nuin ja Metru Nuin välille. Sieltä hän löysi Matoran-säiliön, ja sen sisältä Nidhikiä ja Krekkaa mahtikiekkojen löytämisessä auttaneen Ahkmoun. Matoran oli menettänyt muistinsa, ja Teridax alkoi kertoa tälle valheita, joiden mukaan Toa Metrut olisivat tahallaan hylänneet hänet ja että Teridax olisi pelastanut hänet. Vuoden kuluttua umpeen Teridax saastutti Kraatojen avulla Rahien Kanohit ja päästi ne pahuuden vallassa irti Mata Nuin saarelle. Tämän hän teki tarkoituksenaan pelotella Matoraneja ja estää näitä näin palaamasta Metru Nuille. Se puolestaan estäisi Mata Nuita heräämästä. left|thumb|200px|Teridax Mangaiassa Takua-nimisen Av-Matoranin kerättyä Toa-kivet ja kutsuttua Toa Matat Mata Nuille Teridax loi myrskyn Toien kokoontuessa ensimmäisen kerran. Silti Toat onnistuivat keräämään Suuret naamiot nopeasti ja laskeutuivat sitten Mangaiaan taistelemaan Teridaxia vastaan. Siellä hän muutti muotonsa saastunutta Hauta käyttäväksi Matoraniksi hämätäkseen Toia ja estääkseen siten näitä taistelemasta häntä vastaan. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen Teridax muutti itsensä ruosteisten koneenosien ja lonkeroiden pyörteeksi. Toat kuitenkin päihittivät hänet yhdistämällä energiansa ja Teridaxin pyörre romahti. Silti tappio vain heikensi Teridaxia ja Toien hämäämiseksi hän herätti Bohrokit. Toien muututtua Toa Nuviksi Bohrokien voittamisen jälkeen Bohrok-Kalit varastivat Toien Nuva-symbolit. Tuohon aikaan Teridax sai parantumisensa päätökseen ja oli jälleen täysissä voimissa. Valon naamio right|thumb|Teridaxin "varjotitaanimuoto" settinä. Pian Takua löysi Avohkiin, ja koska Terdax ei halunnut Valon Toan syntyvän hän lähetti Rahksheja hakemaan naamiota. Kolme hänen lähettämäänsä Rahkshia onnistuivat tuhoamaan Ta-Koron, mutta Takua oli jo ehtinyt lähteä. Rahkshit saavuttivat heidät Ko-Wahissa, mutta Kopaka jäädytti ne järveen. Tämän jälkeen Teridax loi kolme Rahkshia lisää ja pelotteli Takuaa Onu-Wahin tunnelissa varjomuodossaan. Tästäkään ei ollut hyötyä ja lopulta Takua tajusi itse olevansa Valon Toa ja muuttui Takanuvaksi asettamalla Avohkiin kasvoilleen. Takanuva tuhosi Rahkshit helposti ja seitsemän Toaa rakensivat Ussanuin, jolla Takanuva lentäisi Mangaiaan taistelemaan Teridaxia vastaan. Pilkatakseen Toaa Teridax haastoi hänet vaaralliseen versioon Kolhii-ottelusta. Takanuva onnistui voittamaan hänet juuri ja juuri, mutta Teridax ei vieläkään ollut hävinnyt. Takanuva päätti yrittää ottaa Teridaxilta tämän naamion, minkä seurauksena kaksikko putosi sähköistyneeseen Protodermikseen. Siellä he yhdistyivät Takutanuvaksi, joka suurilla voimillaan nosti Metru Nuille johtavan Hau-portin päästääkseen Mata Nuin asukit läpi. Joukon keskeltä hän pysäytti Rahkshien tappaman Jallerin Hauta kantavan Hahlin ja herätti voimillaan Jallerin henkiin. Tämän jälkeen hän murskaantui heikentynenä pitelemänsä portin alle. Isku sai Takutanuvan jakaantumaan jälleen kahdeksi olennoksi, ja kumpikin selviytyi. Teridax jäi jumiin rikkinäiseen haarniskaansa portin alle. Matoranit luulivat Teridaxin kuolleen ja matkustivat Metru Nuille. Elämän naamio Jonkin ajan kuluttua portin luokse saapui kuusi Pirakoiksi itseään kutsuvaa Skakdia, jotka olivat kuulleet Valon Toan päihittäneen Teridaxin ja tulleet itse tarkistamaan asian. He siivosivat portin jäännöksen tieltä ja näin vapauttivat Teridaxin haarniskan, joka pirstouduttuaan päästi hänen Antidermis-energiansa vapaaksi ilmaan. Sitten Teridax laittoi jokaisen Pirakan päähän tietoa Ignikasta ja seruasi heitä Voya Nuin saarerlle. left|thumb|150px|Teridaxin olemusta kristalliseinämässä. Pian Voya Nuille saapumisen jälkeen Teridax paljasti olemuksensa salaisuuden Zaktanlle, ja samalla myös ajatuksen rakentaa kristalliseinämä Teridaxin olemukselle. Pirakat alkoivat altistaa Matoraneja tälle aineelle ja nimesivät sen samalla Antidermikseksi. Teridax päästi lähelleen vain Zaktanin, ja ollessaan seinämässä hän kykeni ainoastaan ajattelemaan eikä päässyt pois. Lopulta Axonnin ja Brutakan taistellessa keskenään Axonn heitti Jättiläiskirveensä kristalliseinämään ja vapautti Teridaxin. Päästyään irti hän seurasi Toa Inikoita Kivinuora pitkin, jotka puolestaan olivat noutamassa Ignikaa Mahri Nuilta. Matoron kytkiessä hengen naamionsa päälle Teridax otti hänen kehonsa hallintaansa. Sitten hän loi tunneliin pimeyden ja vei Hahlin Eldan estääkseen tätä havaitsemasta Matoron henkeä. Jotenkin Hewkii tunnisti hänet ja Toa Inikat pakottivat hänet pois toverinsa kehosta uhkaamalla tappaa sen. Maxilos Tämän jälkeen Teridax lähti Tyrmään ja otti siellä hallintaansa yhden Maxilos-roboteista. Johonkin aiakan Tyrmässä ollessaan Gorast otti häneen yhteyttä. Gorast kertoi Makutojen löytäneen reitin Karda Nuille. Teridax käski voimakkaimmat Makutat Karda Nuille muuttaman mahdollisimman paljon Av-Matoraneita varjo-Matoraneiksi. Teridax paljasti ainoastaan Matorolle todellisen henkilöllisyytensä ja johdatti sitten hänet alkuperäiseen sisempään Tyrmään. Siellä hän näytti tälle Toa Tuyetin jäännökset ja käski tätä käyttämään uudelleenanimoinnin naamiotaan Tuyetin kehon korjaamiseksi. Teridaxilla oli suunnitelmana luoda Artakhan sauvan avulla Tuyetin haarniskassa oleva Nui-kivi uudelleen, ja sauvan saamiseksi hän lähetti telepaattisen viestin Icaraxille. Matkatessaan kohti tapaamispaikkaa Teridax, Matoro ja Tuyetin keho kohtasivat Karzahnin, joka oli myös alueella. Kaksi tyrannia alkoivat taistella keskenään Karzahin kuultua Artakhan sauvasta. Karzahin tuhosi hetkessä Tuyetin kehon ja voitti Matoron, mutta taistellessaan Teridaxia vastaan tämä pääsi voitolle. Karzahni kuitenkin käytti vaihtoehtoisten tulevaisuuksien naamiotaan näyttääkseen Teridaxille mitä tapahtuisi Mata Nuin herätessä. Siitä syntyneessä näyssä Mata Nui kosti häntä vastaan kapinoineille ja näky sai Teridaxin kirkumaan. Näky ei kuitenkaan kukistanut Teridaxia ja toivuttuaan siitä hän repi Karzahnin mielen telepaattisesti palasiksi ja lähetti magnetismivoimillaan Karzahnin kauas. Teridax ja Matoro menivät Icaraxin luokse, joka antoi Artakhan sauvan Teridaxille. Hän alkoi käynnistää sauvan voimaa ja jähmetti Matoron jähmetyskenttään hänen yrittäessään lopettaa sen. Tuolloin Brutaka kuitenkin saapui paikalle ja alkoi taistella Teridaxia vastaan. Tämä tarttui sauvaan ja kutsui Botarin paikalle viemään sauvan pois Teridaxin ulottuvilta. Sitten Brutaka käski Matoron muiden Toa Mahrien luokse ja torjui Teridaxin hyökkäykset. Sitten hän sai suostuteltua Teridaxin lähtemään hakemaan elämän naamiota Hydraxonilta, joka todennäköisesti tuhoaisi naamion. Lähtiessään hän sanoi kuitenkin heidän taistelunsa vielä jatkuvan. Teridax saapui jonkin ajan kuluttua Toa Mahrien luokse. Matoro ehdotti Teridaxille, että tämä menisi etsimään Hydraxonia. Teridaxin oli toteltava, etteivät muut Toat huomaisi kuka hän oli vaan luulisivat häntä edelleen robottivartijaksi. Pian hän löysi vanginvartijan ja tämä pyysi Maxilosia auttamaan Mantaxin etimisessä. Teridax yritti suostutella Hydraxonin sen sijaan vangitsemaan muut Barrakit ja Toa Mahrit. Epäonnistuttuaan tässä hän hyökkäsi Hydraxonin kimppuun. Huomatessan Maxilosin olevan muutakin kuin robottivartija hän käski Spinaxin tämän kimppuun. Teridax kuitenkin heitti sen helposti sivuun. Huomattuaan tämän voimakkaaksi olennoksi Hydraxon iski tikareillaan Maxilosin jalkoihin. Teridax otti ne irti ja voimahuudollaan löi Hydraxonin jaloiltaan. Niinpä Hydraxon ampui Cordak-tykillään kiviin Maxilosin yläpuolella. Tämä sai ne sortumaan Teridaxin päälle ja hän menetti tajuntansa. Myöhemmin Teridax heräsi ja huomasi ajelehtineensa Partavaitsivalaan hampaille saakka. Siellä Takadox yritti hypnotisoida hänet tappamaan Mantaxin. Teridax kuitenkin heitti hänet sivuun ja oli menossa eteenpäin, kun Matoro jäädytti hänet jääpalikkaan. Tämä teki rakoja Maxilosin haarniskaan ja Teridaxin Antidermis alkoi jäätyä. Kuitenkin Jaller sulatti hänet vahingossa ja Teridax alkoi mennä kohti elämän naamiota. Jaller kuitenkin lensi juuri tuolloin päin naamiota ja sai sen menemään Matoron käsiin. Teridax ei kuitenkaan hyökännyt Matoron kimppuun, koska tämä oli osa hänen suunnitelmaansa. Tämän jälkeen Teridax kohtasi kuusi Barrakia. Hän paljasti heille kuka todellisuudessa oli ja löi viisi Barrakia tajuttomiksi. Sitten Takadox toivoi säästyvänsä kauan sitten saamallaan Läpikulun taululla, mutta Teridax vain murskasi sen ja loi illuusion Takadoxin ympärille. Sillä välin muut Barrakit kuitenkin kokosivat armeijansa ja lähettivät ne Maxilosin kimppuun. Isku tuhosi Maxilosin haarniskaa suuresti. Mata Nuin kuoltua Teridax toivoi Matoron herättävän hänet henkiin, jotta hänen suunnitelmansa onnistuisi. Tuon jälkeen Teridax jätti Maxilosin kehon ja palasi Antidermiksenä Metru Nuille. Suunnitelman täyttyminen Metru Nuilla hän meni Coliseumin alla olevaan vartioituun paikkaan. Hän pääsi sinne menemällä Coliseumin ympäristöön vastikään syntyneistä halkeamista. Lopulta hän saapui paikkaan, joka todellisuudessa oli Mata Nuin hengen alkuperäinen sijainti. Hän ehti sinne ennen Mata Nuin oikeaa henkeä ja pääsi näin hallitsemaan hänen kehoaan. Teridax myös aisti Jallerin, Nuparun ja Hahlin olevan vaarassa Artidaxilla. Hän alkoi puhua Jallerille ja herätti sitten hänet tuottamalla kipua hänelle. Myöhemmin Toa Hagahit, Zaktan ja Miserix tulivat samaan kammioon taistelemaan häntä vastaan, ja heitä seurasivat ulottuvuusportaalien kautta tulleet Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn ja Brutaka. Estääkseen heitä pakenemasta Teridax tuhosi ensin Brutakan Olmakin ja hetken kuluttua hän räjäytti Zaktanin ja hänen lasiastiansa. Halutessaan kostaa Teridaxille Miserix alkoi tuhota koneistoa, jossa Teridax oli. Estääkseen Miserixiä tekemästä tätä Teridax loi voimakkaan illuusion ja eristi Miseixin muista, minkä tulokseksi syntyi kuva Miserixistä seinällä. Sitten hän muokkasi Toa Hagahien mieliä henkisesti ja sai heidät näkemään ympärillään vain iloisuutta ja luulemaan päihittäneensä Teridaxin. Toien lähdettyä hän teleporttasi Axonnin, Brutakan ja Keetongun eteläisille saarille, jättäen Helryxin kammiooon seurakseen. right|150px|thumb|Tähdet muodostavat Kraahkanin Teridaxin onnistuttua valloittamaan universumi Jonkin ajan kuluttua Toa Nuvat herättivät Mata Nuin kehon ja Teridax sai voimansa kokonaan käyttöönsä. Hän aloitti kokeilemisen tuhoamalla veljeskuntansa viimeiset jäsenet. Matoranien, Toien ja Turagoiden juhliessa Coliseumissa Mata Nuin heräämistä Teridax muunsi tähdet Kraahkanin muotoon ja ilmoitti hallitsevansa universumia. Hän myös vangitsi Mata Nuin hengen Ignikaan ja laukaisi sen avaruuteen. Sitten hän lähetti Rahksheja valvomaan Metru Nuita ja tuhosi Daxian linnoituksen. Hän myös lähetti rahksheja Odinalle ja Exo-Toia "uudelleenkouluttamaan" Toa Nuvat. Hän myös lähetti enemmän Rahksheja Artakhalle ja korotti Ahkmoun Metru Nuin uudeksi "Turagaksi". Teridax alkoi pohtia muiden maailmojen valloittamista ja muisti Mata Nuin. Hän alkoi harkita murskaisiko Ignikan sisällä olevan Suuren hengen, koska pystyi jäljittämään naamion helposti. Yllättäen hän kuitenkin huomasi erään tuntemattoman mutta silti tutun Makutan saapuvan toisesta todellisuudesta. Teridax puhalsi tulijan ja tämän kanssa matkustavan Mazekan alas harjanteelta raunioituneeseen kylään. Hän kysyi heiltä, kuinka he olivat voienet heikomman version hänestä voivan päihittää hänet. Toisen ulottuvuuden Teridax kertoi vastustaneensa houkutuksia joita Teridax ei ollut kyennyt, ja haluten testata kuinka vahva tämä oli lähetti heidän kimppuunsa kolme Varjon Toiksi muuttunutta vaihtoehtoista Takanuvaa. Teridax sai viimein robotin sensorit toimimaan ja havaitsi Ignikan läheisellä Bara Magnan planeetalla. Hän kutsui Punaisen tähden luokseen ja sen kiinnityttyä hänen selkäänsä hän lähti kohti Bara Magnaa tappamaan Mata Nuin. Matkalla Teridax huomasi Axonnin, Brutakan, Miserixin, Helryxin, Tuyetin, Lewan, Artakhan, Hafun ja Kapuran hallitsemansa robotin mielessä ja pyysi heitä lähtemään. Heidän kieltäydyttyään Teridax teleporttasi heidät ulkoavaruuteen. Bara Magna Teridax laskeutui Bara Magnaan samoihin aikoihin, kun Mata Nui oli saanut Bara Magnassa olleen prototyyppirobotin toimimaan ja alkanut vetää Bara Magnan kuita kohti planeettaa. Hän esitteli voimiaan sulattamalla yhden Mustaharjavuorista. Teridax ehdotti, että yhdessä he voisivat valloittaa universumin yhdessä, mutta Mata Nuin kieltäytyessä hän ampui tämän robottia oman kehonsa säteillä. Huomatessaan Mata Nuin haluavan puolustaa Agoreja ja Glatorianeja hän nosti ilmaan vuoren, jonka alaisissa luolissa he olivat. Mata Nui ampui Teridaxia, jolloin vuori alkoi pudota. Mata Nui onnistui silti murtamaan sen tomuksi ajoissa. Teridax muistutti häntä sisällään elävästä Matoran-universumista, jonka vahingoittaminen vahingoittaisi myös sen asukkaita. Huomattuaan Glatorianien yrittävän ampua häntä hän ampui puolestaan näitä säteellä, ja lähetti lisäksi näiden kimppuun Rahksheja ja Skakdeja. Teridax ampui Mata Nuita ja julisti vallanneensa Bara Magnan. Mata Nui kuitenkin jatkoi taistelua. Nähdessään Kultaisen haarniskan osien muodostuvan Teridax ampui ne erilleen. Hän huomasi Toien tuhoavan hänen joukkojaan, mihin Mata Nui vastasi, etteivät he tai kukaan Bara Magnan asukkaista alistuisi hänen valtaansa. Kun Teridax oli kuullut tämän, hän päätti tuhota Bara Magnan painovoima-aallolla. Mata Nui kuitenkin väänsi Makutan käden ylös, jottei tämä voisi ampua aaltoa planeettaan. Teridax ei huomannut painovoiman vetävän Bara Magnan kahta kuuta takaisin planeettaan. Mata Nui alkoi viimeisillä voimillaan työntää Teridaxia kohti pohjoista. thumb|left|100px|Teridax kuolleena maassa Teridaxin yrityksistä huolimatta Tahu onnistui kokoamaan Kultaisen haarniskan ja tuhoamaan sillä Teridaxin Rahkshi-armeijan. Kymmenien hänen luomiensa Kraatojen kuollessa Teridax menetti pieneksi hetkeksi huomion ympäristöstään. Tämän hetken aikana Mata Nui tönäisi Makutan viimeisillä voimillaan putoavan Aqua Magnan palasen tielle. Teridaxin päähän osunut kuunpalanen murskasi robotin keskustietokoneen, teki robotista toimintakyvyttömän ja siten surmasi Teridaxin. Vaihtoehtoiset Teridaxit thumb|180px|Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailman Teridax Sulatus Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Suuret olennot loivat Makutat valon olennoiksi auttamaan Toia ja luomaan uusia elämänmuotoja. Mazekan ja Vultrazin saavuttua tähän ulottuvuuteen Teridax opasti heidät Suurten olentojen luokse ja lähti lopulta Mazekan mukana pääulottuvuuteen. Suuren hengen Makutan vaihtoehtoismaailma Suuren hengen Makutan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Suuret olennot loivat 40 miljoonaa jalkaa korkean Makuta-nimisen robotin, mutta hänen veljensä Mata Nui suunnitteli syrjäyttävänsä hänet. Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Teridaxin naamio on saastunut Hau, koska hänen Kraahkaninsa on Arkistoissa näyttelyesineenä. Hän myös kohtasi Arkistoissa tähän ulottuvuuteen saapuneen Takanuvan yhdessä Krikan ja Kojolin kanssa. He lupasivat kertoa missä Brutaka olisi, jos tämä vain hakisi Vahin Jaller-nimiseltä Matoranilta. Myöhemmin hän ja muut Makutat liittyivät taisteluun Coliseumin ulkopuolella. He joutuivat perääntymään Kojolin kuoltua, mutta onnistuivat myöhemmin tappamaan Lewan salamahyökkäyksellä. Täyttyminen Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Teridax ja muut Makutat eivät kapinoineet Mata Nuita vastaan, ja Teridax suoritti kohtalonsa auttamalla Mata Nui korjaamaan Spherus Magnan. Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Teridax ei kuollut Suuren hengen kuoltua. Hän onnistui ajamaan Icaraxin pois haarniskastaan ja ottamaan sen itselleen. Ajan myötä hän imi muiden kuolevien Makutojen kehot ja sai heitä tietoa ja lisää massaa. 10 000 vuotta myöhemmin hän keksi kuinka murtaa Turagaksi muuttuneen Takanuvan luoma valomuuri: hänen tarvitsisi ludoa Rahksheileen kyllin vahva varjohaarniska, että ne kestäisivät juuri ja juuri muurin toiselle puolelle. Näin hän aikoi kostaa ja valloittaa Suuren hengen valtakunnan. Vanhoissa Bohrokien tunneleissa hän kohtasi Toa Takanuvan, Toa Matoron ja Toa Tanman. Hän tuhosi Tanman hajottamisvoimillaan ja imaisi Matoron itseensä. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut vuosituhansien karkoituksen jälkeen enää tahtoa taistella ja Matoro onnistui kukistamaan hänen mielensä, mikä johti kummankin kuolemaan. Luonne Teridaxin luonne oli erittäin vivahteikas. Lyhyesti sanottuna hän oli sosiopaatti: hän oli ylimielinen, narsistinen ja ylpeä. Hän myös haluasi ylistystä ja kiintymystä ja tuli kateelliseksi muiden saadessa sitä. Kyvyt Teridax oli erittäin taitava strategisti, ja jopa hänen tappionsa olivat olleet etukäteen suunniteltuja. Hänen ei useinkaan tarvinnut lukea toisten ajatuksia tietääkseen, mitä he miettivät. Tämä johtui siitä, että hän tunsi toisten mielet niin hyvin. Teridax elementti oli Varjo, kuten muidenkin Makutoiden elementti. Hän pystyi myös tuottamaan Kraatoja ja tunsi erilaisia viruksia, joista sähköistyneen protodermikseen upotettuina syntyi Raheja, sekä käyttämään telepatiaa ja 42 kraata-voimaa. Teridax kykeni muiden Makutain tavoin laukaisemaan varjokäden. Hän ei voinut hallita sen liikkeitä laukaistuaan sen, vaan se palasi takaisin vasta tartuttuaan johonkin, jonka se väistämättä veti päin Teridaxia. Niinpä varjokättä oli mahdollista käyttää häntä vastaan harhauttamalla hänet vetämään jotain puoleensa. Yleensä Teridax käytti varjokättä imeäkseen itseensä olentoja ja saadakseen siten massaa. Mata Nuin kehossa Teridax sai kaikki tämän voimat. Hän kykeni säätelemään kehonsa sisäpuolen painovoimaa, ilmastoa ja ympäristöä. Niinpä Teridax saattoi esimerkiksi luoda tuulia, järjestellä Metru Nuin yläpuolella olevaa tähtitaivasta ja puhua kaikille universumissaan oleville. Hän kykeni myös lentämään jaloissaan olevilla raketeilla ja ampumaan laser- ja painovoimasäteitä. Samalla jotkut Teridaxin omista voimista vahvistuivat: hän kykeni samanaikaisesti pitämään yllä lukuisia illuusioita ilman, että hänen tarvitsi keskittyä niihin juurikaan. Mata Nuin kehossa Teridaxilla menetti joitain voimistaan, kuten muodonmuutoksen. Varusteet Teridax kantoi Suurta Kraahkania, Varjojen naamiota, jolla pystyi levittämään pelkoa ja eripuraa kohteeseen. Hän lopetti naamion käyttämisen taisteltuaan Takanuvan kanssa ja antoi Icaraxin ottaa sen, vaikkakin hän suunniteli ottavansa myöhemmin sen takaisin. Teridax kantoi myös muita Kanoheja elämänsä aikana. Esittäessään Turaga Dumea hän kantoi samanlaista Kanohi Kiriliä kuin tämä. Hallitessaan Matoron kehoa hänellä oli tämän Kanohi Iden. Teridax kantoi useimmiten Pimeyden sauvaa, jolla pystyi kanavoimaan varjovoimiaan. Esittäessään Dumea hän kantoi myös Turaga-sauvaa, mutta hylkäsi sen paljastettuaan henkilöllisyytensä. Matoron kehossa hänellä oli tämän Energisoitunut jäämiekka. Kun hän oli Maxilos-robotissa, hänen aseitaan olivat Cordak-tykki ja Kaksiteräinen musta tulimiekka, josta hän pystyi myös kanavoimaan voimiaan. Pimeyden sauva thumb Pimeyden sauva, joka tunnetaan myös Varjojen sauvana, on iso terällinen sauva, jota Teridax käytti varjotitaanimuodossaan kanavoidessaan Varjovoimiaan. Sauvaa käytettiin Miserixiä vastaan Kokouskammiossa. Teridax käytti tätä asetta Kolhii-mailan tapaan taistellessaan Takanuvaa vastaan ja sauva ampui silloin palloja täyttä varjoa. Sauvalla voi myös tehdä puhtaasta Valosta ja Protodermiksestä Varjoa. Sen tilanne ei ole tiedossa, koska Teridaxin haarniska murskaantui. Alkuperäisen haarniskan muodot Teridaxin keho oli alunperin prototeräksisessä haarniskassa, jota hän kykeni muuttamaan muodonmuutosvoimansa ansiosta. Muodonmuutos vaati aina paljon energiaa, ja hän tarvitsi lisää massaa suurentaessaan itseään. Kuva:MNT Teridaxin Varjomuoto.png|Teridax muuttui usein varjopyörteeksi puhuessaan varjoista tai muuttaessaan muotoaan. Kuva:Teridaxin Turagamuoto.png|Osana suunnitelmaansa Teridax muutti itsensä Turaga Dumen näköiseksi ja esiintyi hänennä 18 kuukautta. Kuva:Ultimate Dume setti.png|Teridax imi itseensä Nidhikin, Krekkan, Nivawkin ja Metru Nuin voimalaitosten energiat suurentuakseen ja saadakseen siivet. Kuva:Matoran Teridax.png|Teridax muutti itsensä Saastuneen Matoranin näköiseksi puhuessaan ensimmäistä kertaa Toa Matoille. Kuva:Teridax pyörre.png|Teridax taisteli Toa Matoja vastaan metalliosien pyörteenä. Pyörteen kasvot olivat Haun muodossa ollut Kraahkan. Kuva:Teridax setti.jpg|Teridax taisteli Takanuvaa vastaan titaanina, joka oli ulkomuodoltaan sama kuin hänen aikaisempi siivekäs muotonsa. Muut kehot Teridaxin alkuperäisen haarniskan rikkouduttua hänen Antidermiksensä vapautui ilmaan. Hänellä oli kuitenkin kyky hallita robottikehoja sekä eläviä, mutta hengettömiä ruumiita. Kuva:Antidermis Zaktan.png|Antidermis oli Teridaxin olemus, joka levisi ilmaan prototeräshaarniskan vaurioiduttua taistelussa Takanuvaa vastaan. Pirakat asettivat hänen Antidermiksensä säiliöön ja orjuuttivat sillä Voya Nuin Matoraneja. Kuva:Matoro Inika.png|Matoron käyttäessä Kanohi Ideniään Teridax otti hänen kehonsa hallintaansa. Toa Inikat kuitenkin ajoivat hänet ulos Matoron ruumiista. Kuva:BTM Maxilos.png|Maxilos oli Tyrmän robottivartija, jonka Teridax otti hallintaansa. Robotin rikkouduttua hän hylkäsi sen. Kuva:Teridax robotti sarjakuva BM.png|Teridax otti hallintaansa Mata Nuin kehon ennen tämän omaa henkeä. Robotin silmät olivat punaiset Teridaxin hallitessa sitä. Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys Makutan metsästys -lautapelissä Teridax oli pelin viimeinen voitettava vihollinen. Pelaajan saavuttua Makutan temppelin luokse hänen piti heittää noppaa kiertääkseen temppeliä ja saadakseen selville Teridaxin vahvuuden. Luvun selvittyä piti heittää uudelleen noppaa ja laskea yhteen nopan silmäluku, Turaga-symbolit sekä Kanohi-symbolit. Jos yhteenalaskettu luku oli suurempi kuin Teridaxin vahvuus, pelaaja voitti pelin. Jos luku oli pienempi, vasemmalla puolella istuva pelaaja sai ottaa hävinneeltä yhden symbolin pois ja asettaa pelaajan Toa-pelimerkin mihin tahansa pelilaudan kohtaan. BIONICLE: The Game BIONICLE: The Gamessa Teridax oli pelin viimeinen vastus. Häntä vastaan piti taistella sen jälkeen, kun Takuasta tuli Takanuva. Teridaxin hävittyä kaksikko yhdistyi Takutanuvaksi, joka avasi portin Metru Nuille. BIONICLE: The Game (GBA) BIONICLE The Gamen GameBoyAdvance versiossa Makuta Teridax on pelin viimeinen vastustaja joka pitää voittaa Takanuvan avulla. Teridaxia pitää ampua selkään tietyllä Takanuvan elementti-iskulla (Takanuva voi hallita pelissä kaikkia seitsemää perus elementtiä) samalla kun Makuta ampuu tulipalloja, luo maanjäristyksiä tai heiluttaa sauvaansa. Kun Makuta on voitettu kaksikko yhdistyy Takutanuvaksi ja Mata Nuin asukkaat juhlivat. BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli) Mask of Light -lautapelissä Takualla liikkuvien pelaajien saavutettua pelilaudan keskustan piti taistella Teridaxia vastaan. Pelaajat ottivat vuorotellen Matoran-merkkejä keskeltä, ja jos Matoran oli valkoinen, haastepyörän oikeanpuoleista pyörää pyöritetttiin. Jos Matoran oli musta, pyöritettiin vasemmanpuoleista. Pyörien näyttäessä samaa väriä samalla kohdalla viimeksi Matoranin ottanut pelaaja sai kaikki keskellä vielä olevat Matoranit. Se, jolla oli eniten Matoraneja, voitti. Muut pelit Teridaxin Maxilos-muoto esiintyi monissa mininettipeleissä. Jaller Gamessa Maxilos ampui Jalleria ohjaavan pelaajan takana olevaa kivimuuria koko ajan eivätkä tehneet muuta. Nuparu Gamessa Maxilos ampui Nuparua ohjaavan pelaajan torjuttavaksi punaisia Merimustekaloja. Matoro Gamessa Matoroa ohjaavan pelaajan hävittyä Maxilos uhkasi tätä Takadoxin heittäessä kiviä tämän päälle. The Final Challengessa Maxilos-robotti esiintyi alkuperäisessä häviämisvideossa. Maxilosin nähtiin laittavan Ignikan päähänsä. Tämä video kuitenkin poistettiin pian. Teridaxin hallitsema Maxilos-robotti esiintyi myös Hydraxon's Hunt Game! -lautapelissä. Siinä pelaaja sai eräässä ruudussa tietää Maxilosin olevan Makuta ja pääsi siihen ruutuun osuttuaan kaksi ruutua eteenpäin. Lisäksi Maxilos, Spinax ja Gadunka olivat maalissa. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Teridaxin äänien tekemisessä Valon naamio -elokuvaa tehtäessä käytettiin rakennustyökaluja hahmon suuren koon ilmentämiseksi. Teridaxin puheääni taas luotiin ajamalla ääninäyttelijä Lee Tockarin puhe syntentisaattoreiden lävitse.BIONICLE: Valon naamio -DVD:n kommenttiraita. Teridax on yksi Greg Farshteyn mieluisimmista kirjoitushahmoista. Triviaa *Harvat tietävät Teridaxin oikean nimen. Siksi häntä yleensä kutsutaan Makutaksi tai Metru Nuin Makutaksi. *Teridaxia ei kutsuttu Suureksi hengeksi, koska Matoranit eivät halunneet suoda hänelle tätä kunniaa. Settitietoa Ensimmäinen Teridax-setti julkaistiin vuonna 2003 199-osaisena settinä nimellä "Makuta". Tämä Teridaxin muoto esiintyy Valon naamiossa. Hänen naamionsa oli Kanohi Kraahkan, ja kääntämällä tappia hänen selässään hänen ylävartalonsa heilui puolelta toiselle. Makuta-setti oli osa kahta yhdistelmää: Takutanuvaa ja Makuta Nuita. Makuta Nuin saattoi rakentaa yhdistämllä Makutan osat Jalleriin & Gukkoon sekä Takuaan & Pewkuun. Tätä muotoa Teridax käytti halutessaan luoda pelkoa vihollistensa sydämiin. Kummassakin yhdistelmässä oli Makuta-setin toiminto, ja lisäksi Makuta Nuin rintaa painamalla sen suu avautui. Makuta-setti oli myös osa Takutanuva-settiä. Seuraavan kerran Teridax julkaistiin vuonna 2004 599-osaisena Toys 'R' Usin Ultimate Dume -yhditelmäsettinä. Tämä setti sisälsi Nidhikin, Krekka, ja Turaga Dumen & Nivawkin. Tämä setti kuvasi Teridaxia Metru Nuin tarussa. Ultimate Dume kantoi uutta versiota Kraahkanista. Myös Turaga Dume, jota Teridax esitti, julkaistiin tuona vuonna settinä, joten myös sitä voidaan pitää yhtenä Teridaxin seteistä. Teridaxin hallitsema Maxilos-robotti julkaistiin yhdessä energia-ajokoira Spinaxin kanssa 256-osaisena settinä vuonna 2007. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Desert of Danger'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''The Powers That Be'' | sarjakuvat = *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' (näyssä) *''Sarjakuva 22.5'' *''If a Universe Ends'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''All That Glitters...'' *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Metru Nui Explorer (2004)'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer (2005)'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' | epäkanoniset = *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Jaller Game'' *''Nuparu Game'' *''Matoro Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' }} Lähteet Katso myös *Teridax (Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailma) Ulkoisia linkkejä *Makuta-setin rakennusohjeet *Dume & Nivawk -setin rakennusohjeet *Maxilos & Spinax -setin rakennusohjeet Luokka:Kuolleet henkilöt Luokka:Makutat de:Teridax en:Teridax es:Teridax pl:Teridax